


McDonalds is here

by Angrygeese



Category: Original Work
Genre: :P, And hungry, Dr. Pepper - Freeform, Gen, I was also very tired, McDonalds fries, McNuggets, Self-Insert, This is something I did for school, You can chage it for the character to be you if you want, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrygeese/pseuds/Angrygeese
Summary: ugiyftvhbkjnl, I'm not even sure what I wrote. It was an assignment for school that I'm doing last minute so don't expect it to be any good. I just felt like I should post it on ao3 because why not ●﹏●.Anyways I hope you enjoy the dumbfuckery that this story isI'll update the grade when I get it :3
Relationships: Me & Food
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	McDonalds is here

I was boping to music, my headphones turned up a little to loud than they should be, when I heard my dog start to bark from the other room. As a curious little bean I turn off “Satisfied” By lin Manuel-Miranda and leave my little room cave to see who was at the door, though I already had an idea. Instantly I’m greeted with the sound of ripping the paper McDonalds bag. Food was finally here. I start walking to the small little dining table running my hands against the bumpy wall as a force of habit. I sit down next to my sister and wait for my mom to hand me by food noticing that spongebob was playing on the T.V. Finally when I get my food I’m given the Mcnuggets I had asked for earlier, as well as medium fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper. I open the box and was pleasantly assaulted with the greasy smell of mini fried chicken pieces. I grab one and put it in my mouth. It’s greasy, it’s chickeny, all the great characteristics you’d want to find in a McNugget. The next thing I grab is the soda. I can feel the wet condensation dripping down. I open the straw by aggressively slamming it on the table a few times and poke it into the soda taking a sip, feeling the tingly carbonation and tasting that astounding sweetness. Finally I reach for the fries. I can already feel the grease rub off on my finger as I eat a few and the saltiness of them gives my tastebuds delight. I continue eating my meal in complete satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the fact the song I paused on was satisified and how I ended the story with "complete satisfaction" was a huge coincidence.


End file.
